


Anime Lemons ~SMUT!!~

by TheOtakuKawaiiGirl



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), Diabolik Lovers, Durarara!!, Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Find me on Wattpad, Gen, I update rarely but I write all the time, I'm Sorry, M/M, Most of these were already published on Wattpad, Multi, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, find me on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtakuKawaiiGirl/pseuds/TheOtakuKawaiiGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anime lemons</p><p>~~~~</p><p>I'll take requests, this is not fluff.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>I've watched a lot of anime..</p><p>MESSAGE me if you'd like to make a request.</p><p>[ [  R E Q U E S T S  C L O S E D  ] ]</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Please DO NOT repost my work. I spend a lot of time on these. I am proud of my work and don't want it passed off as someone else's work. Thank you.<br/>~~~~</p><p>Byee!!<br/>(>^-^)></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

~ Animes ~

Dramatical Murder

Uta no Prince-sama

Fairy Tail

Haikyuu!!

Free! Iwatobi Swim Club

Durarara!!

Ouran High School Host Club

The Familiar of Zero

Tokyo Ghoul

Kuroko no Basket

and so forth!


	2. Noiz x Reader (Female) LEMON/SMUT

Noiz x Reader (Female) LEMON

 

~~ Not Edited ~~

 

You walked into your apartment, you had just went grocery shopping. You sighed as you put them away. You've lived in Midorijima your entire life and wanted to leave, especially with all the gang violence that had been happening more frequently. You decided you were going to take a shower. You stepped into your bathroom and stripped yourself of your clothes. You stood naked in your bathroom and faced the mirror. You ran your fingers through your hair a little and turned away from the mirror. You turned the shower knobs and waited for the water to heat up. Steam began to slowly fill the bathroom and you stepped into the shower. Your muscles easily relaxed with the hot water hitting them.

You were stressed, there was no denying that. The gang violence was chaotic, too many Rhyme fights, you worked hard and were paid little, and your best friend recently moved to America. You were lonely and stressed and more stressed because you were lonely. You didn't want to feel lonely anymore, you wanted your best friend back. You then had an idea, 'I'll buy an allmate to keep me company, Aoba and Koujaku have one, why can't I have one too?'

You were distrupted from your thoughts when you heard a loud thud. You were alarmed and cut off the water, wrapping a towel around your body in the process. You paniced and looked around your bathroom for a blunt object; to use as a weapon to protect yourself. You found your old shower head that was beside the bathtub, you had changed it a few days ago. You quickly grabbed it and held it close to your chest as your back rested beside the bathroom door. You were waiting for someone to open the door.

Twenty minutes went by and you felt it would be safe to peek. If there was a robber they would be long gone. The door silently opened, to your relief. You poke your head out and looked left and right, no one was there. You sighed, but was still on gaurd. You stepped to the right and looked inside your room: nothing was out of place and no one was there. You slowly stepped into your kitchen and didn't see anyone. You turned and looked into your living room: nothing was rearranged and it was as you had left it. Except that your balcony door was opened.

You sighed and walked toward the doors, you looked around and saw no one was there. You sighed and closed the door. 'Maybe it was your imagination..? Maybe if someone did break in they didn't find anything worth stealing....?' You were dumbfounded and slightly offended. 'Wait, why the hell am I offended?! If someone did break in I'm glad they didn't take anything!' You had sucessfully just pissed yourself off with your own thoughts. You shook your head and turned around.

You were met by a pair of light green eyes. Before your brain could process this and attack the man with the shower head; he had your mouth covered and arms above your head. You screamed, but it was muffled by his hand. Panic arised inside you again, there was a man in your apartment who was waiting for you to leave the shower. 'What kind of sick freak waits for my gaurd to be down?! Why is he here? What will he do to me? Why does he look familiar..?' Thoughts endlessly flooded your head.

"(Y/N)" the man spoke. 'How does he know my name? Nevermind that! What's he gonna do to me?' Your thoughts paniced you and pissed you off. Then you built up some courage, you bit the hand that covered your mouth. The man before you showed no sign of emotion. "Ow," he said monotonely. 'How the hell did he not feel that? I bit into his hand! I even taste blood!!' Your thoughts were interupted by his speaking.

"(Y/N), do you remember me?" He asked you, staring into your (E/C) orbs. You shook your head. "You're close friends with Aoba and the old man, right?" He asked. You hesistated, what if he wants to hurt them? He squeezed your wrists, the ones that were pinned above your head to the wall, you winced in pain. "I remember you, you always go to Heirbone. We've even ate dinner at Aoba's house together," the man stated monotonely.

Then it clicked, this was the infamous Noiz you had heard so much about from Koujaku and Aoba. 'Why is he at my apartment though?' You questioned youself. You couldn't easily forget this man, he had a lot of piercings, he was extremely noticable. His outit was bizzare and unique. He had on a green and black beanie with a crazed, large, smiley button. A strange collared-like shirt and tie with a long black sleave shirt on underneath. Needless to say, his outift was highly unique. He unpinned your arms and let go of your mouth. You inhaled and exhaled, rather dramatically. After a few minutes of collecting yourself you managed to speak. "Why are you here? What do you want with me?"

"Aoba was talking about making a delivery here earlier and I told him I'd do it for him," he stated. "W-why would you do that..? From what Koujaku has told me you only care about yours-" you were interupted by him. "Don't listen to anything the old man says to you," he spoke. "What, why not?" You asked. He made the tch sound and a visible vein popped onto your face. "Alright, if you came here to give me my delivery where is it?" You asked after you calmed down, you really wanted to hit this guy.

"I threw it away," he bluntly stated. "You what?!" You shriked in horror. You spent your last little bit of spending money for the next three months on that. It was a (F/C) (F/item), only Heribone had them. "Why would you do that? I spent my last spending money on that! I waited six weeks to pay for it. I worked so hard for it! Why would you do that?" You paced back and forth freaking out and rambeling. Noiz wasn't listening though, your towel had dropped a few minutes ago and he was more interested at staring at your body than hearing you talk.

"For a pretty girl, you talk too damn much," he bluntly stated. You were flustered at first and then you were pissed. "You assho-" you quit your argument when you placed your hands on your hips. A towel that was once around your body was now laying on the floor. A few seconds went by and you shrieked and covered yourself with your arms. "You pervert! Quit looking at me and get out!!" You shrieked. He huffed and pinned you to the wall again.

You were more flustered than scared. A man, an attractive one, that you had known for a while now had you pinned to the wall; plus you were naked. "W-why are y-" you began, but were scilenced by his lips on yours. You didn't know what to do, this was your first kiss. Noiz took one hand away from your wrists and groped your exposed breast. You gasped and he stuck his tounge into your mouth. Your thoughts began to go blurry, you didn't know what to do. As his tongue intertwined around your tongue you felt something clacking against your teeth. He pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva connecting your mouths. You recollected your thoughts, "w-what was t-that?!" Your face was flushed, your cheeks were red.

"It was a kiss," he stated bluntly. Just the mention of the word make you go redder, if that was possible. (A/N~ that's one of my favorite parts in the anime xD) "You can't just k-kiss someone you barely know!" You exclaimed, you were no longer embarassed about being naked in front of him. "Why not? You're lonely, you can't deny that. I used my allmate, Usagimidoki, to watch you. I can help you with your problem," he spoke. "W-what problem is that?!" You questioned. "That you haven't been with a man, yet. I can help you," he stated.

You were slightly angered, 'how did he know I haven't been with man, yet?!' Then it hit you, he said he'd help you. "Wait! What do you mean by help me?" You asked, your (E/C) eyes meeting his light green ones. "Like this," he spoke as he unpinned your arms, but began to massage your breasts. You gasped and your back arched toward him. "I can help you with more than just touching you here," his voice was queiter than normal, it was huskier. "I know you're aroused, let me help," he spoke.

You were about to tell him no when his mouth met yours again. He groped your breast again and you moaned onto his mouth, your's slightly parting. His tongue easily met yours again. You felt the clacking against your teeth once again, you realized he had a tongue ring. His tongue rubbed the roof of your mouth eagerly, earning a loud moan from you. His arm snaked around your waist, pulling your naked body to his clothed one. His tongue continued to dominate over yours, he pulled away ever so slightly. Your mouths were mere centimeters apart. "Do you want me to help?" He asked, for the final time.

Your mind was made, you wanted this. Maybe he could make you feel not so lonely. You anwsered him by pressing your lips against his lips. He sucked your bottom lip, as your lips parted. You wrapped your arms around his neck and his hands found your hips. You slowly tugged at his shirt. He undid his tie and took his shirts off, now his chest was bare. You wrapped your hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. Your mouths moved in sync, as your tongues danced marvelously. One hand found the small or your back while the other fond your hips. He pulled you closer to his body, your bare breast were now pushed against his bare chest. You moaned into his mouth and he growled into yours.

His hands cupped your thighs, behind your butt, and wrapped your legs around him. He carried you to your bedroom and pushed you against the bed. He towered over you and began feeling subconsious, he was staring.. You crossed your legs and covered your breasts in embarassment. "Don't," that one simple word he spoke made you stop and obey. He pulled your arms apart and took in more of your apperance. "I like this, you look nice," he complimented, your face grew more red.

He brought is face closer to yours and kissed you once more. HIs hands slowly massaged your breasts as your tongues intertwined. He slowly began kissing down your neck, finding your sweet spot. He harshley sucked on it and then bit into it, drawing blood. You winced at the sharp pain of his teeth puncturing your skin. Then his tongue lapped over the mark, taking away the blood; that was a pleasurable feeling. He brought you pain and then pleasure. You felt strange about him biting into your skin, but it was long forgotten when his lips pressed between the valley between your breasts.

You moaned loudly and you felt his pierced smirk on your sensitive skin. He kissed the top and bottom parts of your breasts, leaving love bites. You moaned louder when his mouth encased your nipple. His tongue swirled around the bud, hardening it. He pulled at your other nipple making you cry out in pleasure and pain. He smirked around your nipple and gently kissed it. Then he continued the same treatment onto your other nipple. You moaned repetitivley as he contiued his focus on your breasts.

One of his hands found its way to your womanhood and gently stroked you. You moaned loudly at the sudden friction. He smirked and began kissing back up your neck. His mouth yours as his finger pushed itself inside you. Your breath caught inside your throat, it hurt you a lot. He continued kissing you and his finger slowly pumped in and out of you. He added a second finger and you winced at the sudden stretching. He contiued pumping his two fingers inside you in a scissoring motion. He sucked on your bottem lip and his tongue scraped the room of your mouth sending waves of pleasure though you.

Your back arched forward and he grabbed one of your breasts and began playing with it. You wrapped your arms around his neck while he fingered you. You moaned and moaned until you felt you would explode from the pleasure, and you did. You breathed heavily: your face was flushed, your hair was damp with sweat, your skin had a shine to it from the sweat, and your eyes were half lidded. That was the first time you had ever felt that kind of pleasure, you wanted to feel it more. He took his fingers out of you and stuck them into his mouth. Your face became red with embarassment.

"You taste good," he simply stated. "W-why would y-you do that?!" You questioned him, hinding your face. "This was something my Usagimidoki couldn't tell me and I wanted to know," he spoke. He kissed down your stomach to your hip bones. He began kissing lower as his eyes met yours. His eyes locked with yours as he kissed your clit. You gasped and the moaned, your back arching. He sucked on your clit, you could feel his lip piercings touching your sensitive skin. He moved his face lower and slowly licked you. You fisted your hands into the sheets, trying to ease some of the pressure within you. His tongue darted from side to side quickly and you couldn't hold it back anymore and you realeased the pressure you felt. You moaned loudly and your hips bucked upward and he held your thighs down with his hands. Your gazes locked once again and he kissed your clit one last time.

He stood to his feet and began taking off the rest of his clothes. He slowly took of his belt, as if he was teasing you, making you grow impatient. He pulled his pants down and now stood in black and green boxers with bunnies all over them, it made you giggle until you realized there was a large lump in the middle. Your eyes grew large as you continued to stare at it and he chuckled at you. "You gonna quit staring?" He asked with a small smirk. You turned your face away and stared at the wall, your cheeks were blazing.

"Come, help me," he spoke as he pointed at his crotch. Your eyes grew even wider, 'what exactly does he want me to do?' Then you understood what he meant when he grabbed your hands and guided them to his boxers. Your fingers hooked onto his boxers slowly and began to pull them down. As you pulled his boxers down he grabbed his manhood. You gulped and stared at his manhood. He had a few piercings on it and it was rather large. He rolled his eyes and made an audible, "tsk." He grabbed your hands and guided it to his shaft.

You slowly wrapped your hands around his shaft and began to pull toward you. You were being gently because of his piercings. "Pull harder," he spoke. You hesitated, but decided to comply. You began to pull a little harder, still weary of his piercings. He put his right hand in your hand and guided your head to his shaft. You paniced, you didn't know what to do. Your inexpierince slightly irritated him. The hand that was in your hair roughly pulled on it causing you to gasp. He put his manhood in your mouth. You paniced even more, you felt his piercings in your mouth. Your mouth around his shaft was an anamoly to you.

He pushed your head more foward causing his shaft to go further into your mouth. "Keep doing what I just showed you, alright?" He spoke and smirked. You complied and slowly pulled your head back, keeping your mouth around him. You continued doing that and occasionaly caught his gaze. He intently stared at you and you felt embarassed. Your tongue swirled around the tip of his shart and you felt the piercings. You heard his breath hitch ever so slightly. Your eyes gazed upwards and saw his face; it was flushed and his eyes were closed. As your mouth was around him you felt him his manhood twitch. He pulled your head away from his manhood and you were puzzled at first, then you saw a white liquid slowly slide down his shaft.

Your eyes widened and you looked at his face, he smirked. "Next time, I won't be so considerate," he whispered huskily. Before your brain could comprehend what he had just told you he had you pinned beaneath him. His mouth met yours in a heated kiss and you felt something poke your woman hood. Your breath hitched as he guided himself at your entrance. You felt him slowly enter you and you gasped loudly as the sudden pain. You grab ahold of his shoulders and dug your fingers into them. A low moan was emitted from his throat when you did that. He slowly pushed himself into you, much to his dismay, and you kept drilling your fingers into his skin. He had finally entered you entirely, and you exhaled loudly. It hurt at the sudden pain, but he didn't move after he fully entered you. The feeling of something large inside you was strange, especially his peircings.

A little bit of time passed and he asked if he could move, you simply nodded your head. He grabbed ahold of yor hips and slowly began to pull himself out of you, but not entirely. He slowly pushed himself back inside you, it still hurt you, but he was going slowly and the pain subsided. You moaned lodly and bucked your hips to meet his slow thrust. "M-move f-faster, please!" You gasped out loud. He smirked and complied to your beg. His hips began moving gradually faster and you were no longer able to meet his thrusts. Your nails were digging into his shoulders, causing them to bleed. He moaned again and began to thrust harder and faster. A feeling began to grow within you again.

His hands squeezed your hips as he grazed over a spot inside you. You moaned and your legs wrapped around his waist. "T-there! Ple-ase!" You gasped and moaned. He smirked and your eyes met, you couldn't look away. His green eyes stared into your (E/C) ones and he began thrusting faster, if possible. Moans, gasps, the bed sqeaking, and erotic sounds could be heard. Your back arched, your nails dug into him more, and loud moans began to escape your mouth. He buried his face into your neck and breathed in your scent. His mouth pressed against your neck and he slowly licked it. You pushed your naked body against his and pulled him closer against you.

His name began to slowly leave your lips. The pleasure you were feeling was immense. "N-N-Noiz!" You moaned out his names as your toes curled and you pushed his head into you neck. You moaned loudly and released with him inside you. After a few more thrusts he moaned and you felt something else inside you. Your woman hood was incredibly sensitive and he slowly pulled out of you. You inhaled and exhaled loudly, trying to catch your breath. He quietly panted, still in front of you. Your legs hurt, you were tired, and you were panting. You laid back on your bed and closed your eyes.

Noiz grabbed a blanket and covered the both of you. In a tired daze you asked, "wait, you're sleeping here too?" He tsked, "you want me to leave?" You shook your head, your eyes closed again, "no, you can stay." He chuckled, "I wasn't gonna leave, even if you told me to leave." Before you could snap back at him you fell asleep. He laid beside you and wrapped his arm across your stomach and laid his head in your neck, drifting to sleep too.

 

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first lemon ever! Please understand it won't be good, but I would like to improve more!! Thank you for reading!! :3
> 
> (>^-^


	3. Clear x Reader (Female) LEMON/SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clear x Reader (Female) LEMON
> 
> ~~ I Listened to these while I was writing ~~
> 
> Lick- Joi  
> Grind on Me- Pretty Ricky  
> Closer- Nine Inch Nails

Clear x Reader (Female) LEMON

~~ Not Edited ~~

 

\----

 

You happily sat inside your apartment awaiting your friends, Aoba and Clear. They were your best friends, Aoba was also your co-worker. You had known the both of them for quite awhile and you started to develop feelings toward Clear. Although, you were positive that he was head-over-heels in love with Aoba. You began to feel sad when the door bell rang, erasing the bad thoughts entirely. "Coming!" You yelled as you walked toward your door. You walked past the mirror beside your door and adjusted your hair one last time. You took a deep breath and opened the door. You were greeted by a bear hug, none other than by Clear. "(Y/N)-san," he squealed as unleashed you from his hold.

"Clear!" You cheerfully responded. You looked at the door way and saw Aoba standing there with a smug look. You eyed him suspiciously, he was planning something. "Aoba!" You smiled brightly at him and he smiled back. "Oh! Come inside, I made dinner," you exclaimed. You were proud, you had spent the past few hours trying to figure out how to make (F/food). You had made a huge mess and almost burned down your kitchen, but none of that mattered. You had worked hard and decently succeded in making it. Your dining room table was set for three people. "Oh, I'll take your coats for you," you stated as they handed you their coats and you hung them on the coat rack.

They followed you into your dining room and Clear cheerfully clapped. "Oh, (Y/N), the food looks delicious! Did you make this yourself?" Clear asked as he turned toward you. Your face flushed and you nodded bashfully, "y-yes, it took me quite awhile too." Aoba smirked once again, "did you make this dinner with love?" Your eyes widened then you glared at Aoba, he knew about your feelings toward Clear. Clear, being oblivious to the situation, giggled and hugged you, "aww! You do love us!" Your face flushed more, but you returned the hug. Aoba stood there with a smug look and you flipped him off.

When Clear quit hugging you, you wiped your hands on your pants. "W-well, sit down and eat," you gestured to the table. The table was round and black, there were (F/C) plates and fancy glasses set out for three. They both nodded their heads and sat down. Clear sat on your right while Aoba sat on your left. Before everyone could start eating, there was a strange sound. Aoba's coil had started to alert him that he had an email. "Sorry, I have to leave, Noiz needs my help," Aoba began as he stood to his feet. "What? Master do you want me to go with you?" Clear asked Aoba and he shook his head.

"No, I'll be fine. Stay here and eat dinner," Aoba smiled at Clear. He looked at you smirking and winked. 'This is what he was planning?! That sneaky little-' you were thinking before Clear interupted your thoughts. His face was near yours as he waved his hand in front of your eyes. "(Y/N), what do you want to drink?" Clear asked. "Hu-What? No, no! Let me get the drinks, I made this and I'm going to be a good host!" You began and stood to your feet. "O-okay," he spoke as he watched you pace back and forth between the fridge and cabinets. "Wait! I forgot to ask, what would you like to drink? I have Coke, Sprite, water, wine, and milk," you began rambiling and Clear smiled softly at you.

"I'll have a glass of milk, please," he smiled. You nodded your head rapidly and grabbed milk from the fridge. You poured it into his glass and he thanked you. You poured yourself a glass of wine and gulped it down, hoping to ease your nerves. You sat down beside him again and finally became relaxed. Clear took a bite of the food, his eyes were closed and the fork was in his mouth. His eyes lit up and a huge smile spread across his face, "it's delicious!" Your face became read with embarassment as you thanked him. "I'll cook food for you too," he spoke.

You shook your head, smiling, "no, you don't have to do that!'' He smiled at you, "if I can't cook for you," he began as his face turned pink, "can I cook with you?" You thought his flushed face was adorable, so you spoke without thinking. "You look adorable when you blush," you spoke and then your eyes widened in horror as you covered you mouth. Your face was completely red and his was too. "T-thank you," he stuttered. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that. Wait, no! You're attractive and all, wait- you didn't hear that! Never mind, I'm sorry!!" You began rambiling, both of your faces beyond tomatoes.

There was a long and awkward scilence, neither of you had the courage to speak. Then Clear sighed and faced toward you. His face, which had went normal, began tinting with pink again, "(Y/N), may I ask you a question?" Your eyes had met and your heart had quickened its pace. You still hadn't found your voice, you nodded as an answer. "D-do you like me, more t-than a friend?" Your face flushed more, if that was phsyically possible. You turned your head away, you wanted to answer, but you didn't want to answer; it was a conflicting feeling. You had began arguing with yourself inside your head.

"(Y/N)," he whispered, "look at me." You slowly turned your head toward him and his eyes held eyecontact. "If you do like me, that would make me happy, b-because I like y-you," he softly spoke, and his eyes averted downward. Your heart quickend, and butterflies filled your stomach. Your hands gently cupped the sides of his face and his eyes captured yours once more. "I-I do like you, I might even l-l-love you.." You stated and felt a weight lift off your shoulders. A smile slowly spread across his tinted face. He grab the sides of your face too.

"I love you, (Y/N)," he spoke and his eyes gazed lovingly at you. "I love you too, Clear," you responded with a small smile. "May I k-kiss you? Only if you want me to, though," Clear rambled and you giggled at his shyness. You nodded your head and slowly brought your face closer to his face. Both your hands still on each other's faces. Your lips shyly touched and you both pulled away, embarassed. His eyes were wide, as if he was dazed. "Wow.." He had began, but couldn't form any other words.

"Can we kiss again?" He asked more enthusiastic, a surge of confidence striking him. You nodded your head and he quickly brought his face toward you. Your lips didn't partially touch this time, it was a more passionate kiss. You gasped as his hand was on the back of your neck. He seperated your mouths, only partially. "O-open your mouth a little more, please," he whispered, you could feel the heat from his mouth against your lips. You slightly parted your mouth and he pushed his mouth against yours again. His tongue hesitantly went inside your mouth. Your eyes widened in shock as his tongue slid against your tongue. His grip on the back of your neck was gentle, and you placed your hands on the back of his neck.

You gradually began to ease into his kiss, your tongue gently slid against each other. The hand that was once on your neck slowly moved down to your lower back, pushing you closer to him. The both of you parted, you needed to breathe. Your lips still barely touched as you panted for air. His pink eyes gazed into your (E/C) eyes. "I-I love you, (Y/N), and I don't want to make you uncomfortable by p-pressuring in an-" He began speaking, but you interupted him with your lips on his lips. You seperated your mouths and smiled at him, "you're not making me uncomfortable, nor are you pressuring me." His eyes softly gazed at you and he smiled, his face was still flushed too.

You removed your hands from his neck and grabbed his hands. You gently squeezed them to reassure him and you both smiled. You tugged on his hands, beckoning him to follow. You brought him into your bedroom and turned away from him closing your bedroom door. When you turned around he had his hands on your hips as his mouth devoured your mouth. He qently squeezed your hips causing you to moan. His tongue swirled against yours as he pulled your body closer to his body. Your arms wrapped around his neck, as you smiled into the kiss. Your mouths parted once more as you seperated your bodies.

He slowly tugged on the hem of your shirt as he helped you undress. His hands slowly pushed your pants down as you took them off of yourself. You now stood in your (F/C) underwear, in front of the person who you loved so dearly, and you tried covering yourself. Clear smiled and held your hands in his hands, "no, don't do that, you look beautiful, (Y/N)." You nodded your head and didn't cover yourself. He took in your appearance and smiled brightly.

He kissed your lips gently and took off his scarf, laying it on your bed side table. He slowly began pulling his shirt off his body. You stared at the glorly before you and blushed brightly. He smiled at you, his face tinted to a lovely shade of red. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off, laying all his clothes on your bed side table. You both stood in your underwear and stared at each other. You felt nervous, this would be the first time you would be intimate with anyone. He kissed you again and turned your bodies, your back was facing the bed. You slowly laid down on the bed sideways. As you were laying down he put his body over yours, as if sheilding you.

His body hovered over yours as he kissed you again. You wrapped your legs around his hips and your arms around his neck pulling him even closer to you. Your tongues danced together again, his hands slid underneath you as he unclasped your bra. He took it off you and leaned away from your body and stared at you more. His eyes lingered along your chest and you looked away. He smiled at your shyness and kissed your cheek. He slowly began kissing down your neck, being gentle and delicate. Small moans and pants escaped your mouth as he kissed your neck then your collarbone. When his lips met his collar bone a loud moan escaped your lips. You felt him smile against your skin as he kissed it again. His lips were on your sweet spot as his tongue gently licked against your skin. You moaned again, he formed a love bite.

He kissed your neck a few more times as he made his way to your clevage. He licked the valley between your breasts and smiled. You watched as he kissed his way to your nipple. His mouth kissed the area around your nipple and then he gently kissed your nub. A loud moan escaped your mouth. He smiled as he licked around you nub, massaging your other breast. He switched to your other breast and did the same thing. He continued kneeding your breasts and you loudly moaned. He kissed you again, his tongue rubbing against the roof of your mouth. He kissed his way down your neck and chest again. He slowly began kissing lower, more delicate kisses were placed on your stomach. He kissed your belly button and continued lower.

He lifted your legs in the air and kissed your ankles as he slowly made his way up your legs. He went from left to right and right to left, your brain was jumbled at all the love bites he was leaving on your skin. He reached your inner thighs and slowly sucked on your skin, his eyes had been closed while he did this, as if he was savoring your taste. He licked his way to your woman hood on each of your inner thighs, his eyes locked on yours the entire time. He kissed above your panties as his teeth slowly grabbed ahold of them, sliding them down your thighs.

He moved your legs apart again, he gazed at your womanhood and smiled. He broght his face closer to your intimate area, he kissed your clit gently. He moved your legs further apart as he sat on the floor. His hands were on your outer thighs, holding you in place. He slowly licked your womanhood, you watched him while he did this. His eyes were closed, he would smile every so often, he was gentle, and his face was flushed. He licked your womanhood a few more times. His tongue darted from side to side, then it did circles. Your brain was fuzzy as your back arched. He contiuned his patter and you grabbed his hair, pulling him closer to your womanhood. You were close to exploding into bliss. Your back arched further and you called out his name as you released. 

He kissed your clit one last time and smiled. He took his hand and slowly rubbed you, intently watching your reaction. A few loud moans and pants could be heard from you. One finger slowly went inside you and your body tensed. You face was contorted into a cringe. Clear stopped, his finger still inside you, and he panicked, "are you alright, (Y/N)?" You cringed more and nodded your head for him to continue. He continued moving the one finger in and out of your womanhood. He adddd another finger and your back arched more. The pain gradually lessened and you rapidly panted.

His fingers turned from upright to sideways, rapidly pumping into your womanhood. As his fingers continued to please you he began to suck on your clit. The moment his lips touched your clit you were sent to cloud nine. You pulled his hair once more and screamed his name. He pulled his fingers out of you and licked them seductively. Your bottom lip quivered as he slowly licked them. He stood to his feet and tugged on his boxers. You leaned forward and helped him pull them off his body. 

His manhood stood to full attention. You stared at his shaft for a long while. He was huge and you were terrified. You gently gripped his shaft with delicate hands. You pulled on it, gently squeezing it. A moan slipped past his mouth, resignating from his throat. You continued slowly pulling on his shaft, hearing his moans and sighs of pleasure. 

You kissed the tip of his manhood and enclosed your mouth around him. His breathing hitched and his hand landed on your head. You continued pumping your hands around his shaft, your tongue swirling around the tip more. He moaned more and a smile was seen on his face. "(Y/N)," he whispered your name and your eyes met his eyes. You took your mouth off him and smiled at him. Wiping your mouth of saliva and another substance you laid on your back.

Clear hovered over your body again and gently kissed your forehead. He guided his manhood to your womanhood, aligning it to your entrance. The tip of his shaft had entered you and you gasped. He kissed both your cheeks as he gripped your hips. He pushed himself further into your womanhood, until he was inside you entirely. You were both panting, this was a new experience for the both of you. There was pain, but behind the pain there was pleasure. 

He gripped your hips and slowly began thrusting. Your legs wrapped around him, he was hovering over you, his feet still on the ground. Small moans escaped your lips as he smiled loving at you. "I'm going to move faster, (Y/N)," he stated as he squeezed your hips. His thrusts were no longer slow and gentle, there was more passion and roughness. You were both moaned continuously as he began kissing your neck. Your arms wrapped around his head and pushed his head to your neck. "C-clear, I'm clo-se," you gasped out as he hit your sweet spot. You felt him smile against your neck as he quickened his pace; he was close too. 

You moaned louder and he did too. He continuously hit your sweet spot and you cried out his name. "C-c-clear!!" You screamed out his name as he screamed yours. You both had came together. You heard his heavy breathing in your ear as you panted too. After a few minutes he pulled himself out of you. "W-where did y-you learn that?" You asked him and he smiled. "I focussed on your body and face's reactions, seeing what things brought you more pleasure," he stated while blushing. "Thank you," you spoke and he looked at you confused. 

"W-why are you thanking me?" He asked with an evident blush. "For loving me, I love you Clear," you spoke as you gripped his hand. His other hand gently cupped your face and he kissed your lips sweetly. "It's nothing to thank me over, and I love you too, (Y/N)," he replied and kissed your lips again. You both laid down beside each other in bed and drifted off into sleep, his arm wrapped around you waist. 

~~ Extended Ending ~~

The next morning Aoba decided to stop by your apartment to see if you confessed to Clear. He knocked on your door, but there was no answer. He found it strange and remembered you hid a spare key on the top of the door frame. He grabbed the key and unlocked your door quietly. He didn't see you anywhere and he walked toward your bedroom, the door was closed. He found it strange and quietly opened the door. His face heated up when he noticed the both of you. You were both naked, in bed, your head on his chest, and smiling. Aoba quickly turned around and rushed out of your apartment, never to mention that to anyone.

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (>^-^)> Hola!!
> 
> I know this one wasn't that good. I was a little stressed tonight. Anyways, I'm not good at cute and sweet things, BUT I tried. 
> 
> Message me if you have a request! Byee!!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~ TOKG ~~


	4. Koujaku x Reader (Female) LEMON/SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~ I was going to make him dorky and whatnot, similiar to him and Aoba, but I decided to stick with his 'ladies man' aura (ALTHOUGH HE IS STILL A LITTLE DORKY!!) ~~

Koujaku x Reader (Female) LEMON

 

~~~~

 

You walked into Koujaku's salon, you had made an appointment earlier that week and he reserved his shop for you. The both of you had been friends for years and he always wanted to cut your hair. He always wanted to style your hair, similiar to when y'all were younger. He use to braid your hair and brushed it for long periods of time, you always enjoyed it. You loved it when he played with your hair, he was never too rough. He greeted you with a warm smile and kissed your hand, he always greeted you this way. A blush tinted your cheeks and you smiled nervously.

You had liked him since you were younger, you had always found him attractive. He was always kind and protected you too. He grabbed your hand and guided you to the salon chair. "Sit down," his deep voice spoke. You nodded your head and sat in the chair. His foot hit the life, that being the only sound in the quiet room. He grabbed the cloth and wrapped it around your neck and body, ensuring that hair won't be everywhere on you. He grabbed a spray bottle and sprayed water into your hair. He used his fingers and hair brush to go through your hair. You watched his determined face in his reflection.

His fingers continued going through your hair and the sensation brought goose bumps to your skin. He took the comb and gently went through your hair. There were no other sounds than his steady breathing and the occasional spray of water. "(Y/N), I'm going to wash your hair, now," he stated and you nodded. He spun the chair around and leaned it back into the sink. He turned on the water and gently put your hair under the water. He rubbed his hands with shampoo and conditioner and washed your hair. The water felt pleasent on your scalp and you closed your eyes and relaxed.

Once he finished washing your hair he thouroughly dried it. The towel was fluffly and he was gentle, it tickled you a little. He turned you back to face the mirror. He began to brush through it once more and grabbed his scissors. He intently focused on cutting each strand with care. You closed your eyes, enjoy the feeling of his hands on your head. You enjoyed the quiet room, the sound of scissors snipping at your hair every so often was heard. This continued on for a while, until he took out the brush again. He styled your hair in a different way than normal, you watched as he parted your hair in a different direction. He squeezed some hair cream into his hands and ran his fingers through your hair for a final time.

He washed his hands and gently touched your hair again, looking into the mirror. Your (E/C) eyes met his red ones. He gently smiled, "I'm finished, do you like how it looks?" You smiled and nodded your head, a blush crept across your face. "I-I love it! Thank you, Koujaku," you squealed and he gently smiled at you. He took off the apron that sheilded you from your hair. You stood from the chair as he brushed the hair off the floor. "I love my hair, you really are good at your job," you stated and smiled at your appearance. You felt different: new, engergized, and spontaneous.

"Did you doubt me?" He smirked as he teased you. "What? No! Okay.... Maybe a little," you rambled as your face burned from embarassment. He put his hand on your shoulder, "it's fine, you're so easy to fluster!" You punched his shoulder in a playful manor, he laughed and grabbed your hand. He intertwined your fingers together and you blushed profusely, averting his eyes. "W-what are you doing? Koujaku!" You question, extremely flustered. He grinned at you and kissed your fingers. "I'm going to take a pretty lady home," he smirked.

You turned your head away from him, a silent acceptance. He brought you out of the shop and locked the door. You continued down the sidewalk, your hands locked together. As you walked you noticed that women gave you dirty glares. In an instant, women surrounded the both of you and you became nervous. You hid your face in his back and he squeezed your hand in reassurance. 'Koujaku who's that girl?', 'Koujaku you're amazing!', 'Will you cut my hair for me again?', and other things were spoken from the horde of women. "Exuse us, ladies, we must be going now," Koujaku smiled at the women and gave you dirtier glares.

"Why? Who is she to you anyways?" One woman asked, with a scoff and scowl. He smiled at the woman, "she's a close friend of mine." When he said that your heart sank, it hurt you. After a few minutes passed, you were both able to continue your journey. Your happy mood was almost completely diminished. "(Y/N), what's wrong? You seem sad," Koujaku question as the both of you took another turn on the sidewalk. "It's nothing, I'm fine," you lied and he stopped walking. He intently stared into your eyes and examined your face. "You're lying," he spoke.

"N-no I'm not!" You tried defending yourself. "Yes, you're easy to read, I've always known when you lied. Remember when you broke your mother's favorite plate, you were easy to read, so I took the blame," he spoke as his hands rested on your shoulders. You averted your eyes from his, "I-I know, you've always covered for me." He smiled and directed your face to look at him. Your eyes locked with his and your breath hitched. His face was getting closer to yours. He leaned in closer and you closed your eyes instinctively.

His breath went onto your ear, "maybe you should repay for all the years I've covered for you?" Your face became red as he leaned back and smirked at you. "W-w-what do you mean, Koujaku?" You asked nervously. He chuckled and swiftly threw you over his shoulder. "Wha- Koujaku! Put me down, please!" You begged and he laughed. "No, I'm carrying you like this until we get you back to your apartment." You sighed, knowing he was more stubborn than anyone else you knew. You crossed your arms as he continued walking. People gave curious glances over to the both of you. Older people had stated that y'all were a cute, young couple. Koujaku merely smiled at everyone as he continued carrying you.

His hand traveled from your thighs to your butt. You squeaked out when he squeezed your butt. "K-Koujaku! Don't do that!" You begged you kicked your legs. "Careful, now, sweetheart, if you kick me I might drop you," his deep voice stated and you quit kicking your legs. He patted you butt, "good girl!" Your face burned from embarassment and anger, you wanted to kick him in his smug face. After a few more mintues of walking, you ended up at your apartment; you recognized the flowers and railing, the flowers were (F/C) (F/flower) while the railing was (F/style) and (S/F/C). "You're going to have to put me down if you want to go inside," you tried to bargin with him.

"No, I don't, I know where you keep your spare key," he spoke and could feel his smirk. "W-what?! How?" You questioned as you began to struggle. "Don't worry," he stated. He reached upward to the top of the outdoor light. He grabbed the key and unlcoked the door, placing the key back in its former spot. He opened the door and walked you to your bedroom. He threw you onto your bed and smiled at your disheveled state. "You idiot! How did you know my key was there? Why did you carry me? You squeezed my butt too! Why did yo-" You began panicking and he put his hand over your mouth. "Listen to me, alright?" He spoke and you nodded your head.

He removed his hand from your mouth and you went to speak and he scilenced you. You closed your mouth and crossed your arms. He sat next to you on the bed and began to nervously fidget with his hands. "Alright, I have something incrediblly important to tell you, and you're going to probably hit me. Please don't hit me, it's taken me years to tell you this," he began and looked away from you. You stayed silent, he took his oppertunity. "(Y/N), I-I like you, I have ever since we were kids. You always had this beautiful smile and I feel nervous around you, like I have to be careful about the things I do and say. I've always wanted to get that off my chest, I know you're six years younger than I am. I'd understand if you didn't like me back, I felt that I should tell you either way," he confessed, taking a few breaths inbetween his sentences, carefully finding what he should say.

You were frozen, unable to react. You had liked him since you were younger too, he always protected you and covered for you too. He turned toward you, afraid that you might be angry. "(Y/N).. Are you angry?" He asked with a sad gleam in his eyes. You shook your head, your mouth opening slightly, unable to form words. Then your body had its own mind, doing what it should do since your mouth wasn't speaking for you. You tackled him to your bed with a hug and kissed his cheek. You gazed into his eyes, not looking away from each other. You were about to speak, but he interupted you with his lips on your lips. You were slightly shocked at first, but gradually eased into the passionate kiss.

Your hands held his face as his held your hips, you were straddeling him. You seperated your mouth from his mouth and looked into his eyes. Both of your faces were flushed, and you gently smiled at him. "I-I like you too," you whispered. He smiled and pulled you back down for another kiss. His tongue licked your bottom lip and you gasped, his tongue slipped inside your mouth. Your tongues move against each other, the feeling was strange and pleasurable. His hands that were once on your lips moved lower and groped your butt. You gasped and moaned and he smiled into the kiss. He slid his hands down your arm and flipped you over, you now had your back on the bed. You were shocked and he chuckled at your facial expression, you were pinned underneath his body.

He continued kissing you, his lips slowly moved down to your neck. He kissed and sucked your neck, trying to find your sweet spot. His lips attacked the base of your neck, your collarbones, and underneath your ears. Once he found your spot you moaned loudly. He began sucking on the spot harder and licked the skin, forming a love bite. You continiously moaned and he smirked every time you did. You glared at him, embarassed and nervous. Everything he was doing with you was a new expirence. His hand went underneath your shirt and groped your breast through your bra. You gasped loudly and he released your arms.

His hands experetly took your shirt off and unclasped your bra. He gazed at your naked torso and you covered yourself. He intertwind your fingers and moved your arms put of the way. "You're beautiful, I want to see all of you," he whispered in your ear huskily. Your back arched and a loud moan escaped your lips when he began massaging your breasts. Your hands grabbed ahold of the sheets and you melted to his touch. He brought his lips to your nubs and gently kissed each of them. You were lightly panting and his tongue licked over your nubs. One hand worked on your other breats as his lips and tongue attacked your nipple. He kept switching, never giving you a break and you moaned loudly when his free hand rubbed you through your pants.

His mouth went from leaving love bites on and around your breasts to kissing to your navel. His mouth gently kissed over your stomach and went lower. His hands tugged on your pants and pulled them off, leaving you in your (F/C) panties. "You really do love that color, don't you?" He asked, teasing you. Your face flamed more, you scoffed at him and averted your eyes. He smiled at you and slipped off your underwear. He slowly pulled them off your legs, making you grow impatient. He opened your legs and stared at your womanhood, you tried to use your knees to prevent him from staring. He pryed your legs open further and he placed your legs on his shoulders.

He blew on your clit and your back arched further. He smiled and licked you slowly, his hands massaging your butt. His tongue continued working their magic, moving in slow circles inside your woman hood. "Does this feel good?" He asked, you could feel his hot breath on your womanhood. "Y-yes!" You moaned loudly. He smirked and kept licking. His tongue darted further inside you, moving from side to side. It rolled along your clit and slid downward. You hands gripped the bed sheets tightly. You were going to explode from the pleasure. "K-Koujaku," you moaned out as you threw your head back. He grinned and began pecking at your thighs.

He slid off his red kimono, he wore his pants and the bandages. He unraveled the bandages and slid off his pants. He was about to take of his boxers and you spoke, "l-l-let me h-help you." He smiled and you hooked your hands on his underwear. You pulled them down, exposing his errected shaft. "L-lay on your back," you quietly spoke and he complied. You grabbed his shaft and gently pulled on it. He grinned and closed his eyes, his hand supporting his head on the pillow. You kept pulling on his manhood, he lightly groaned a few times. You kissed the tip of his shart and he moaned. Your face flushed at the erotic sound he had made. Your tongue stuck out of your mouth and you licked the tip again. He smiled hazily and his other hand landed on your head.

You gently kissed each side of his shaft, from the tip to the base. He moaned loudly, his face flushed and a grin spread across his face. You licked up his shaft and he contiued panting. His hand on your head gently patted your head. You wrapped your mouth around his manhood, your tongue glided underneath it and his breath hitched. You moved your ead up and down, your mouth still around his shaft. He pushed his mahood in your mouth a little further and you felt it twitch, a weird taste and sensation followed. His eyes opened wide and he panic.ked, "(Y/N)! I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to do that!"

His juices had went down your throat and on the sides of your face. A shocked look on your face, you weren't angry at him. "(Y/N), please don't be angry with me. Y-you were doing such a good j-job and I-" He rambled as he wiped your face and held your face. "I'm not angry, just a little shocked," you whispered and he had a relieved look on his face. He Hugged you and kissed your cheeck. He gently pushed you onto your back and positioned him shoulders between your legs again. "This should make up for it," he spoke as he teased your clit with two fingers. Your back arched wildly at the sensation, there wasn't enough friction for you. "Q-quit teasing!" You gasped and panted wildly. He grinned and shook his head, continuing to tease you. He thrusted one finger inside you and you gasped. He slowly thrusted his pointer finger inside you, you moaned more.

After you adjusted to his one finger he added another finger. You gripped the sheets again and threw your head back. The pleasure was mind blowing and exciting. "You must really be enjoying this," he teased and you were being pleasure too much to retort a snarky comment. His fingers began moving in a scissor-like motion, stretching you a little further. The pain of his fingers had subsided a while ago. His lips pressed against your clit again as his fingers hit your spot. "T-there!" You moaned out and he understood what you meant. His fingers contiued hitting your special spot, his tongue circiling around your clit. He thrusted his fingers faster inside you, sending you over the edge of pleasure. You almost screamed as you came, your body jerking rapidly.

He smirked and pulled his fingers out of you, putting them inside his mouth and licking them. "Mmm! You still taste good," he joked and you raised your tired arm and flicked him off. He chuckled and laid beside you on the bed. "You're going to be on top, for now," he spoke as he grabbed your hips and pulled you onto his body. You were tired, but complied to his statement. You rested your hands against his chest, his on your hips, as he guided his manhood to your entrance. It slowly poked at your entrance and your eyes widened. You slid down his shaft, at a slow rate, becoming accutomed to him after panting. Once he was inside you fully you gasped, wincing as he lifted your hips gently.

You gripped onto his shoulders as you went back down on his manhood. A few moans slipped from both of your mouths. "D-damn, you're tight," he whispered huskily. "S-sorry," you managed to speak. He grinned and helped you move along his shaft. He pulled your hips until until his shaft was almost entirely out of you, only the tip being inside as he pushed you back onto his shaft. A loud moan escaped your mouth and your head went back. You began meeting his thrusts, the both of you moaning from the pleasure. His shaft hit your special spot again and your eyes rolled to the back of your head.

"T-there," you moaned, your nails digging into his shoulders. He began thrusting you on him faster, aiming for the spot that had your eyes rolling in the back of your skull. His gripped tightened on your hips as he pushed himself into you faster. Pleasure built up again and you threw your head back, emptying yourself on his shaft. His name left your mouth, being music to his ears. He thrusted a few more times and emptied himself deep within you. You collapsed on his chest and he wrapped his arms around you. You were both panting heavily and he grinned at you. "We're not finished, yet, " he huskily whispered in your ear.

You were too tired to entirely comprehend what he had said. He laid you on your back, putting your legs on his shoulders. He thrusted himself inside your now oversensitive womanhood. You gasped and winced as he began thrusting into your entrance again. You grabbed your pillow, your elbows in the air and your hands behind your head. After a few thrusts you began feeling pleasure and moaned loudly. He smiled at you and kissed your forehead as he continued his fast thrusts. His eyes were closed, faced flushed, and sweat glistened his skin. Your skin was glistened in sweat too, your face flushed brightly, and your once perfectly styled hair was disheveled.

He hit your spot again and you gasped again. He felt you clench around his shaft and took that as a good sign. He contiued aiming for your spot again. His name left your lips as a glowious chant, your name spilled through his parted lips. You were close again, he was too. He grabbed your hands, intertwining your fingers together and stared into your eyes. He kissed both your cheeks and forehead. His red eyes stared intently into your (E/C) ones. "(Y/N), I love you," he panted heavily. You smiled with tired eyes, "I-I love you too, K-Koujaku."

You were suprised, you wouldn't of thought you ever say that. He smiled again, continuing to stare into your eyes as his thrust became a little sloppier. You arched your back, your breasts pressing against your legs. You both released as you both moaned each others names. He pulled out of you and laid beside you, his arm wrapped around your stomach and your hand entertwined. He pushed his head against your neck and kissed it softly. "I really do love you, (Y/N)," he breathed against your neck. You smiled and hummed quietly, "I love you too." Your eyes grew heavier and you drifted into sleep. He smiled and went to sleep himself, snuggiling closer to you.

 

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt dirtier when I wrote this lemon. Although, I needed to have a little change of pace..   
> Anyways, message me if you have a request!!
> 
> (>^-^)>
> 
> ~~ TOKG ~~


	5. Ren x Aoba (Yaoi) LEMON/SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~ THIS IS MY FIRST YAOI LEMON, GOMEN IF IT'S HORRIBLE ~~
> 
> ~~ I listened to:  
> Birthday Sex   
> and   
> Grind on Me ~~
> 
> ~~Requested by FNAFcreepypasta~~

Ren x Aoba (Yaoi) LEMON

~~~~

Ren and Aoba had been together for quite awhile. Ren went from being his allmate dog, best friend, and part of his self consinous, to having his twin brother's body and becoming his lover. It was complicated really, but they loved each other dearly. It was their year aniversery and Aoba was planning something romantic for when Ren would come back from his day of helping Tae. Tae wasn't going to be home, as requested by Aoba.

Ren walked inside their house and saw rose petals leading up the stairs to their bedroom. (A/N- Cheesey, I know XD Heheh!!) Ren smiled to himself and followed the roses. He crept up the stairs and slowly opened the door. Aoba stood there with two wine glasses in hand and handed him one smiling. Aoba poured the red wine into the glasses and they cheered together, downing the drinks. Ren pulled Aoba closer to him by the waist, nuzziling his neck. "Happy one year aniversery, Ren," he breathed into Ren's ear. Ren began kissing his neck, quickly finding the spot that made him moan. "Happy one year aniversery to you too, Aoba," his deep voice spoke.

Aoba stepped away from Ren once he was done forming a love bite. Aoba grabbed Ren's hands, ushering him to the bed. Ren Pulled Aoba closer to him as they fell on the bed, Aoba beneath Ren. Their lips conected in a sweet, passionate kiss. "I love you, Aoba," Ren grinned. Aoba panted and smiled, locking his arms behind his neck, "I love you too Ren." Ren pushed his mouth against Aoba's once more with more force and passion. Ren licked his bottom lip asking for entrance, which was granted. Their tongues intertwined with each other in a gentle way. Their heated kiss reminded them of their first time.

They slowly began stripping each other of their clothes. Ren began kissing down Aoba's neck, chest, and stomach. He slowly kissed to his shaft and took the tip into his mouth. Aoba's head went back as his vision clouded with white and lust. Ren's hands crept up his thighs, leaving a tingiling sensation up his legs. Ren's tongue glided along his manhood, in a teasing manor. Aoba's face contorted from pleasure to more aggitation. "R-ren! Stop being a tease," Aoba moaned as Ren took more of him into his mouth. His tongue glided along the underside of his shaft. Aoba began chanting his name, he was close and Ren knew. Aoba's shaft twitched inside Ren's mouth as he came, his back arching and his eyes close with pure bliss.

Ren stood to his knees and wipe his mouth. "I-I'm sorry, I d-did it again," Aoba had a worried look as he cupped Ren's face. Ren looked into his eyes and smiled softly. He found that Aoba looked rather cute with a worried expression. "It's fine, Aoba," his deep voice whispered. Aoba looked unsure and decided to take this situation into his own hands. His hands went from cupping his face to his shoulders, pushing him onto the bed. He moved downward and faced his well endowed manhood. He kissed then licked the tip of his shaft, earning a groan from his lover.

He pushed his head as far as he could manage on his manhood. Aoba's hands wrapped around the base of his shaft, where his mouth couldn't reach. He began moving his head up and down, his tongue gliding along the underside, sending pleasurable sensations to Ren. Aoba began kissing along the sides of his manhood, nibbiling lightly on the sides. Ren moaned loudly and felt his release coming. "A-Aoba, you should stop," he panted. Aoba didn't stop, he knew what was to come (A/N- NO PUN INTENDED). Aoba began licking the tip more and sucking harder. Ren moaned and released, his face flushed. After coming down from his high he looked worridly at Aoba.

"Why did you do that, Aoba?" He asked. Aoba's face began to heat up and he averted his lover's gaze. "B-Because you did it for me," he whispered. Ren smiled and pushed Aoba onto his back. He lifted his legs and positioned himself at his entrance. He slowly thrusted into him and Aoba moaned loudly. He wrapped his legs around him and pulled him down for a sweet kiss. Ren began thrusting at a slow and easy pace. Aoba moaned and threw his head back when Ren hit a certan spot. Their faces were flushed and they both panted heavily. Aoba was close and Ren knew. Ren thrusted a few more times and Aoba released.

Ren turned Aoba onto his stomach and raised his hips. Aoba raised his head, questioning what Ren was about to do. Ren gripped his hips and thrusted into him, Aoba buried his face into the pillow. Ren continued his thrusting at a harder pace, bringing himself and Aoba to their climaxes. Aoba moaned and Ren panted thrusting harder. Ren grabbed Aoba's shaft and began pumping. Aoba moaned loudly and began chanting Ren's names. He pushed his face into the pillow, gripped the sheets, and screamed into the pillow when he released. Ren thrusted a few more times until he released. He pulled out of Aoba and laid beside him.

Ren covered the both of them and wrapped his arm around Aoba, spooning him. He gently kissed Aoba's cheek. "I'm happy that I'm with you, Ren," Aoba whispered with a small smile, closing his eyes tiredly. "I'm glad I met you, I love you," Aoba whispered and fell to sleep. "I love you too Aoba," Ren spoke, snuggiling closer to Aoba.

 

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for 200+ reads!! (>^-^)> You guys are amazing!! 
> 
> ~~ TOKG ~~


	6. Izaya x Reader (Female) LEMON/SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~ Wrote this on my phone, bare with me here!! ~~
> 
> \-- Dedicated to- TrashPrinceCosplay for his amazing stories about Izaya, which convinced me to write this!! --

Izaya x Reader (Female) LEMON

~~~~

You walked inside your apartment, sighing as you locked the door. You pressed your back against it and saw there were no other foot prints in the baby powder. Your head fell back and hit the door with a small thud. You were sick and tired of (REMEMBER THAT TOWN NAME). There were too many color gangs, suspicious characters, violence, and, worst of all, you felt there was someone always watching you.

The thought of it sent chills down your spine. The thought that someone was watching you sent you into a small world of insanity and paranoia. It made you uncomfortable and look in every direction before you did anything. You didn't even feel comfortable taking a shower. There was no place of solitude, not even when you were asleep. It felt as if someone's else were fixated only on you.

You knew that someone had broken into your apartment, things had began going missing, specifically: your underwear and perfumes. So, before you left your place, you poured baby powder onto the floor. You stood to your feet, took off your shoes, and shuffled to your windows in the living room. You looked in all directions then closed the curtains. Your stomach growled and you decided to make (Food). You sat at your table, facing away from the window, hoping to ignore the feeling. 

After you finished you cleaned your mess. You walked into the bathroom and locked the door. You quickly undressed and jumped into the shower, covering your womanly parts, turning on the faucet. The water instantly poured as it sprayed down your chest then your back. Your muscles relaxed underneath the heat of the shower. The steam began fogging up the mirror. You began thinking to yourself about: life, uneasy feelings, and who is this person that is watching you? After you scrubbed and washed yourself thoroughly you turned off the shower.

You wrapped the towel around your body and stepped out of the shower. You grabbed another towel amd began drying your hair. Once you were done using that towel you wiped off the mirror. You saw someone's face in the reflection. Panic rose inside you as you spun around with a loud gasp, no one was there. You put your head in your hands shaking it, believing you're going insane. You unlocked the bathroom door and walked to your bedroom.

You put on a T-Shirt and underwear, your normal sleeping attire. You brushed through your hair and walked to you living room. You sat on the couch and turned on the tv. After watching (Tv Show) for awhile you checked the guide. Then something felt different to you, one curtain was moved over further than where it was. 'That's not where I left it, right? Surely, I'm not crazy,' you began thinking as you closed the curtain, ensuring yourself that you closed it this time.

You turned off the tv and the living room lights. You walked to your door and did your normal nightly routine: looking out the peephole, double checking that you locked the door, slidding the latch closed, and then pouring baby powder on the floor, which you clean in the mornings.

You sighed loudly and cut off all the lights, making the kitchen and living room completely dark. The only source of light was dim, it came from a lamp inside your bedroom. Then you felt it more than ever and turned around looking behind you. The worst feeling hit you at that moment, there was something pressed against your neck. It was cold and sharp, a knife.

"Hello, (Y/N)," a voice spoke, freezing you further into your place. "How's my precious human doing today?" The voice, clearly a man's voice, asked. His hand trailed down to your hip, pushing you more into his body. A loud gasp escaped your lips as he chuckled. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time, (Y/N)," he began, "I've ensured that no other man has touched you, either." He groped your breast pushing your back against his chest. 

Then you found the slightest bit of voice and asked a simple question, "w-who are y-you?" He chuckled into your ear and pressed the blade a litte further into your neck, drawing a little blood, you winced and gritted your teeth. "Fine, I suppose I could tell you, because you're my favorite," he began as he moved his mouth to the cut on your neck. "I'm Izaya," he stated as his tongue licked the cut gently, cleansing it of the blood.

A small moan, involuntarily, escaped your lips. He smirked against your neck, "did you enjoy that? I can make you feel a lot more pleasure." He grabbed your hips and pushed your butt against his manhood, and your eyes widened in shock. He grinded into you a little harder and you moaned softly. He pulled away from you and dragged you into your bedroom, shoving you against the wall, roughly. 

His lips attacked your neck more, his hands sliding along your curves. Small whimpers and gasps left your mouth. His tongue went from your collar bone licking upward to your earlobe, gently nibbling on it. He brought his mouth to yours and kissed you passionately, grinding into you again. His hands grabbed your butt and squeezed as you gasped, his tongue entering your mouth. He rubbed your butt, thighs, and hips while your tongues entertwined. Your moans were muffled by his mouth on yours. He pulled away for air, salvia connecting your mouths, you were both panting heavily. 

"W-why did you do t-that?! I d-don't even know you!" You panicked once you regained your voice and breath. He smirked, "we don't have to know each other to have fun, everyone around your age does it." Your eyes widened and you shook your head, "this isn't fun! I'm not enjoying this, I-I don't know you." He chuckled and his hand went underneath your large T-Shirt and into your underwear. His hand rubbed against your womanhood and he pulled his fingers out of your underwear. "You're enjoy this," he teased as he showed you his fingers, "see, you're wet." He stuck his fingers into his mouth and licked them clean. "You taste good, I want to taste more," he stated as his eyes narrowed. 

Your eyes widened and your face became flushed. He pulled your hips toward his hips, turned you both, and pushed you onto the bed as he crawled over you. His hand pinned your wrists above your head as his other hand slid up your stomach. He grouped your breast and lifted your shirt further. Then he pulled it off, along with his shirt. Your eyes widened as you covered yourself, looking away as your face heated. He grabbed your arms and released them from covering yourself. "Don't cover yourself, I like you more this way," he chuckled as he lowered his head to your breasts. 

A loud moan left your mouth as he licked the valley between your breasts. He smirked against your skin and began kneading your breasts. Low moans escaped your mouth as your face tinted red. Izaya smirked as he lowered his head to one of your nipples. He slowly licked the area around your bud. Then his tongue flicked it amd you gasped. He chuckled as his teeth lightly bit down onto your nub. You cried out in pleasure as your back arched. While he played with your breast his hand pleasured the other.

His free hand began tracing down your sides, after he switched between breasts. His fingers hooked onto your underwear slowly pulling it down your legs. He smirked as he began kissing down your stomach. He grabbed your knees and spread your legs apart. He lowered his face to your womanhood and blew on it. You twitched from the sensation and moaned quietly. "You liked that?" He teasingly asked you. Your face erupted in heat, you averted your eyes. Izaya chuckled then slowly licked your womanhood. 

He held underneath your thighs as his hands rested on the top of them. He lowered his face again and kissed your clit. Your back arched further as your hands twisted themselves into the sheets. He began licking in small circles as his tongue dived into your womanhood. You cried in pleasure and your grip tightened in the sheets. He flicked his tongue over your clit making you gasp and pant. You moved your hands from the sheets to his hair and pushed his face futher into your womanhood. He began licking faster as his tongue went in patterns.

His tongue brought you over the edge. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head, you almost screamed, your back arched profusely, and your body shook violently. He chuckled, "you're wonderful." You turned your head away from his face. He brought two fingers to your mouth. "Open," he commanded and you obeyed. Your tongue slid over his fingers, gently. "Suck them, (Y/N)," he spoke and you complied, slowly sucking on his fingers. He lightly groaned as you continued sucking on his fingers. He removed his fingers from your mouth, a little bit of saliva left your mouth. 

His face was still facing your womanhood, he rubbed his finger over your clit. A small moan left your mouth as his finger, teasingly, circled your clit. His finger traced your entrance before he slid his finger into you. You winced at the sudden entrusian and grabbed the sheets once more. He began thursting his finger into you, pants rapidly left your mouth. He added another finger and you clawed the sheets. He pumped his finger into your womanhood. He turned his fingers as he pumped them into you. He began thrusting them at a faster pace and curling them. He licked your clit and pumped his fingers faster as he felt you tightening around his fingers.

A loud series of moans left your mouth as you released onto his fingers. He unbuckled his pants and slid them off himself. He then took of his underwear. "Come here, (Y/N)," he spoke as he stood on his feet. You crawled over to the end of the bed and face his shaft. Your eyes were wide and your face was red. He put his hand in your hair and brought his shaft to your mouth. "Lick it," he smirked. You stuck out your tongue and licked the tip of his manhood. He groaned and his grip tightened a little in your hair.

From his action, you continued with what you were doing. You sat on your knees and became a little more comfortable. You gently grabbed the base of his shaft. His breath hitched, your hands were soft and gentle. You moved your hands toward you and began pumping him at a steady pace. Throaty groans escaped through his mouth. You took the tip of his shaft into your mouth and licked the underside of it. He massaged your head, urging you to continue. You moved your mouth as far as you could handle and he threw his head back, pushing your head more onto his manhood, almost choking you.

He released into your mouth as you swallowed. He pulled your mouth off his shaft and pushed you back onto the bed. He pulled you closer to him, as he stood on his feet. He aligned himself to your entrance and slowly pushed into you. Your breath hitched, you couldn't move, and your muscles tensed. "It'll feel better soon," he slightly grunted. He continued pushing into you until he was completely inside your womanhood. You both panted heavily, as you tried regaining your breaths. He then leaned down for a moment. "You're t-tight, (Y/N)," he panted into your ear.

You couldn't find your voice to respond, you whimpered. He grinned at you and slowly pulled out of you, not entirely. Only the tip of his shaft was inside you. He pushed his shaft back into you harshly. There was still pain, but there was also pleasure. You moaned slightly and gripped onto his upper arms. "Does my little human like it when it's rough?" He asked with a sadistic smile as you moaned, your body arching further.

He continued to ruthlessly slam into you. His grip on your hips became tighter, almost drawing blood. You moaned and panted underneath the man with a god-complex. His thrusts became harder and faster. You felt yourself being brought over the edge. You released, coating his member. You felt his manhood twitch inside you before he released too. You moaned as he continued thrusting into you, prolonging your release.

Your body was weakened and you panted heavily. Your eyes began to feel heavy. He chuckled and leaned into you ear, "we're not finished, yet." Your eyes shot open as you stared at him in shock. He turned you onto your stomach, your legs in a standing position as your chest and stomach were against your bed. His hand trailed from between your shoulder blades, then slowly down you back. His hand went over your butt and down the back of your thigh. His hand slowly trailed back up your thigh, then to your butt. He pulled his hand back and slapped your butt. A sudden yelp escaped your lips. He did it again, but a lot harder than the first time. Another yelp left your mouth, but was followed by a moan. Your eyes widened as you tried to cover your mouth, hoping he didn't hear it; but knowing that he heard it. He chuckled as a grin spread across his face, "you liked that?" A dark blush spread across your face as you rapidly shook your head. He laughed as he continued spanking you.

His hand began going down the back of your thigh again. When it slowly trailed back up he went to your womanhood. His finger circled your clit. As his fobgers teased your womanhood you moaned, panted, and slightly drooled. "Aww, does my little human like this?" He asked as he plunged his finger inside you. You moaned and buried your head in the sheets. His body leaned over your as he added another finger, quickening the pace. He kissed your shoulders as you felt his shaft rub against your inner thigh. The friction from his manhood and fingers was too much, you released as you threw your head back with a loud moan.

He grabbed ahold of his shaft and rubbed it against your womanhood. It rubbed against your sensitive womanhood causing you to wince and pant. He slid into you, the new angle causing your eyes to roll back. You heard him sigh in pleasure as his body leaned over yours. His right arm wrapped under tour waist, pulling you into his chest as he began thrusting. His hand fisted into your hair, pulling your head back as he thrusted harder. His mouth latched onto the side of your neck as he gripped your waist harder. His tongue licked the curve of your neck to your ear. He lightly bit onto your ear. He pulled your head back further, there was pain, but there was more pleasure. You heard him panting into your ear as he pulled on your hair harder. You cringed as a little drool left your mouth. The bed creaked, you were both moaning and panting, and the sound of skin on skin contact was heard. Your gripped the sheets harder as you screamed upon your release. He felt you clinch around him and he released too.

His body collapsed onto yours as you both panted heavily. Your body felt heavy and everything hurt, but it was mostly numb. He lifted you onto the bed and held onto you from behind. You soon fell asleep as he wrapped his arms around you. He buried his face into your neck and lightly kissed it. "Sweet dreams, my precious human," he whispered as he fell asleep too.

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as most of the others.. I wrote this one a few different times, because wattpad deleted it. D:


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayato x Reader (Female) LEMON
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> Happy Halloween, reader-chans! Halloween is my favorite holiday and I'm in the mood to write a special story.
> 
> (I'm extremely sorry for how late this is!!!!)
> 
> Ayato is one of my many anime loves and I believe he'd enjoy Halloween. 
> 
> Please enjoy this Halloween themed special lemon!!
> 
> ~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> Language, dirty talk, biting, and corny things my strange self finds funny. 
> 
> P.s. Ayato is dressed as Dracula. A vampire, dressed as a vampire. Am I the only one who finds this funny?

~~~~

The final jack o' lantern was lit and placed beside the others on your porch. It was Halloween night and you were the host of a Halloween party. Various Halloween themed treats were in the kitchen: blood punch, finger hot dogs, blob monster jello, oreo spiders, ghost marshmallows, and other treats. A bowl of candy sat beside the front door for trick or treaters. Pumpkins, bats, spiders, and ghost cut outs hung from the ceiling and walls. The atmosphere felt excellent for Halloween night. 

You loved the costume you chose for Halloween. You were Candy Corn Witch. (A/N- you can choose another costume if you'd perfer, but the story evolves around the word witch..) The dress itself hugged your figure, it amplified your breasts. Your (H/C) was down and the hairstyle suited your costume. Striped orange and black stockings went to your mid thighs, unbeknownst to anyone else you had a black garter belt holding the stockings. A small candy corn hat, held together by a headband, rested on your head. The costume suited your expectations for the night. Most everyone in your town would be at your Halloween party. 

The doorbell rang and you spun on your feet. You took a breath and opened the door, you had hoped they were guests. Instead, a few children, in various costume, sang in chorus unison, "trick or treat!" A smile spread across your face and you gave them candy. You waved goodbye and closed the door.   
The hand on the clock reached six and it sounded loudly through your quiet house. Dong, dong, dong it echoed through every room of your house. An eerie chill crept up your spine; something felt off, it was strange. The doorbell rang and you jumped from your skin; you were swallowed whole by your thoughts. After a few wipes of your clammy hands on your dress you were composed. 

Click, click, click your high heels hit the wood floor as you walked toward the door. Your hand gripped the handle and opened the door. A few invited guests stood at the door. A warm smile crossed your features and you greeted them into your home. 

When the moon rose more guests and trick or treaters appeared. Music, from multiple genres, blared throughout your house. Most everyone older than 18 younger than 30 was at the party. Alcohol had been brought by guests and distributed amongst them. Most of the girls' costumes revealed too much; the boys' weren't much better, either. Multiple people grinded on each other, they molded their mouths too.

You drank a few alcoholic beverages and felt tingly. People's faces passed by in a blur of hypnotic colour. Men, and a few women, tried to put their hands on you; which you swatted your hands at them. 

Hours passed, but the tingly feeling remained. Cans, cups, and bottles laid across your hardwood floor. Most guests left; drunk with a stranger. Once everyone cleared out the house you cleaned. You realized that the mess was more than your tingly state could handle; you decided to wait till daylight to clean. 

You climbed the steps that led to your upstairs. You reached for your bedroom door handle and heard a noise from the guest bedroom. 'I thought everyone left?' The question appeared in your mind. You walked toward the guest bedroom, across from your bedroom. The door to the guest bedroom was cracked, no light was visible. You gathered the courage and pushed the open; you peaked inside the dark room.

Your hand groped the wall to find the light switch. Your pointer finger found it and flipped it upward; the room became illuminated. A sigh left your mouth, no one or thing was there. You turned the light off and closed the door. The bedroom that you resign for sleep called your name. The house was quiet, except for the click of your heels.

Once you entered your bedroom you took off the candy corn head piece and heels. You bent forward to remove the stockings that you wore when your bedroom door slammed shut. The alcohol affected you sense of logic and stated, 'it was the wind, you're fine.' The lights inside your bedroom flicked; once, twice, then pitch black. "Well, damn," you sighed. 

Then you felt a hand on your lower back. It moved to your hip and another hand added itself to your body, it gripped your other hip too. Your eyes widened in shock. You raised your torso and felt a chest pressed against you. "Hello, (Y/N)," a sultry voice spoke. With the alcohol still in your system your instincts had taken control. You pushed yourself away from the man and faced the culprit.

There stood a young man in all his glory; dressed as Dracula, nonetheless. The both of you stared at each other; dazed look from your end and a lust filled one from him. A small giggle escaped your mouth, followed by hysterical laughter. You clutched your stomach and tried to catch your breath. "Dracula, really? Vampires don't exist," you chuckled.

A dark smile crept upon his face. "Oh, witch bitch, vampires do exist," he spoke as he walked toward you. You backed away from him, but he held your wrists. (A/N- it's three in the morning and my brain thought of this just now and it sounds absolutely brilliant. To me at a late hour at least, check back later.)

"O-oh yeah, then prove it, Mr. Sucker!" The alcohol raised your sassy level into over time. The brilliant word association made you feel proud; sadly, for a short time.

"As you wish," the whispered words slipped from his mouth. Fangs flashed from his lips as his eyes glowed with a blood, hungry lust. His mouth neared your neck as he bit into your skin. A,pain-filled, gasp escaped from your mouth. You sucked in air and held your breath to not scream bloody murder.

The fangs broke your skin and blood poured from the wound. His tongue had licked the blood as it spilled from your neck. A bitter-sweet sensation is the best description. The hand that clutched your wrist moved to clutch your hip again. His body pushed against your body and forced you to walk backward to a wall. Thud, the sound echoed in the room. 

Slurped sounds echoed through the once quiet room. His fangs formed two holes and a love bite in your skin. He released you from his fangs and gazed into your eyes. "Witch bitch, your blood tastes wonderful," he spoke which turned into a whisper, "I want to taste the rest of you."

Blood rushed to your cheeks; whether it was the alcohol or arousal, you didn't know. His hand locked itself around both your wrists and held them above your head. Your cleavage, from the angle, appeared even larger. The free hand rubbed your breasts through the thin, costume material. Small moans slipped from your mouth. "(Y/N), say my name. Tell me what you want me to do to you," he commanded when you gazed into his eyes. (A/N- assume you already know his name from the bite? I don't know, I am half awake.)

"A-Ayato," you whimpered. A satisfied hum left his mouth. His eyes peered into your eyes; a silent demand for you to speak more. Ayato's hand, that squeezed your clothed breasts, pulled down the top and exposed them. The cold air attacked your sensitive, revealed breasts. A shocked gasp seeped from your lips.

A dark smirk had spread on his face. Ayato's mouth lowered to your breasts and kissed each nipple. Soft whimpers poured from your lips. "Witch bitch, tell me what you want me to do to your body," he commanded. The buzz that lasted seemed more effective the more he touched you. The alcohol blurred and fuzzed your thoughts. Though, there was one though you would comply with; you want him.

Ayato's fangs grazed the soft skin of your breasts. "Come on, sweetheart, swallow your pride and tell me what you want," Ayato demanded. His tounge slipped from his mouth and licked your sensitive breasts. A stuttered moan escaped from you. You gulped down your pride; mainly because of the drinks. 

"A-Ayato, I want y-y-ou," you shuttered from a ripple of pleasure that coursed through your body. His fangs scraped the soft skin. 

"Good, witch bitch," he begun, "I'm going to ravish you and your body." The words made you week in the knees. The last time you hooked up with someone was your ex, (Name of ex, gender doesn't matter to me! :D)

Ayato teleported you both from the wall to your bed. He shoved your body onto the mattress and crawled over you. His hands grasped your hands and pinned them above you. His lustful, dominant eyes stared into your eyes. Ayato's mouth lowered to your mouth. His lips pressed against your mouth in a sweet kiss. His tongue licked your bottom lip and slipped into your mouth. 

The tongues danced together; as if they were their own creatures. The kiss became more heated. He pushed his body against your body. His hips naturally placed themselves between your hips and rested. Ayato grinded into you the more he kissed you. In the mist when you both went to breathe; Ayato's fangs had lightly bit into your bottom lip. It drew blood and a metallic taste filled your mouth.

A deep moan vibrated into your mouth from Ayato. The blood had driven him mad; he loved your blood. His tongue swirled with your tongue more and scraped your teeth. Ayato pulled away so you both had air. You panted with short breaths and watched Ayato's head lower. 

A wet sensation spread from your neck to your breasts. It was Ayato's tongue. He sucked and licked parts of your skin and formed love bites. Soft breaths were heard. Your chest rose and fell; your back arched. His mouth kissed from the valley between your exposed breasts to your nipples. His eyes locked with your eyes when he, lightly, bit into your nipple.

Hands roamed underneath your costume; he had unpinned you. Ayato smirked and locked his mouth with your mouth. His hands caressed your stomach and felt the garter belt. "What a naughty girl you are, wearing a garter belt," he teased. More red flooded your cheeks.

"S-shut up," you stuttered and covered your face. A stifled laugh left his mouth. You peeked between your eyes at him when you felt that he moved. Ayato's head dipped below your costume. His head rested between your thighs. Your breath hitched and eyed where he laid.

Ayato's hand went between the garter belt and the skin of your thigh. Small moans left your mouth and you covered it. Ayato's head popped back from between your thighs. "Don't cover your mouth, your moans are cute," he stated; both your faces brightened. He turned his head and averted your eyes. "Shut it, continue your moans," he huffed and returned back to your thighs.

Lips connected to your knee and hands squeezed your butt. A shock gasp escaped your mouth. Ayato chuckled at your reaction. His head popped up from beneath your costume. "I have a deal, of a sort," he begun and your head tilted,"I will do any and everything you want me to do to you, but you have to tell me any and everything you want me to do to you." Ayato's face had returned once more. "Is it a deal then?" He asked and chuckled.

"Y-yes, it's a d-deal," you whispered. 

"Good girl, tell me what you want me to do then," he purred and his nose pressed your underwear, "you smell incredible, I wonder how you taste?" Ayato's mouth pressed against your underwear and kissed it. A squeal erupted from your chest. "Did you like that? Do you want me to taste you?" 

"I-I-I liked it, p-please taste m-me," you mumbled. 

"What was that? I didn't hear you clearly," he teased.

"T-taste me," you groaned.

"Yes, ma'am," he spoke with a husky tone. Ayato's hands gripped your panties and tugged them down your legs. You attempted to shut your legs, but his head and shoulders prevented your action. 

Ayato gripped the underside of your knees. He lifted and spread your legs apart. A gasp erupted from your mouth when his lips kissed your clit. He kissed your around your entrance. Ayato sucked both your women lips. (A/N~ Dammit, what is the word? Come back to this.)

You squirmed and clutched the sheets that you laid on. He licked your entrance and thrusted his tongue into you. Your back arched at the rhytmatic pace of his tongue. Breathy moans left your mouth and you turned your head repeatedly. Ayato's eyes held a gleam; lust left a foggy haze in his mind and vision. 

The way you moaned, panted, looked, smelled, and tasted turned him on. Ayato's vampire senses overtook his control and he bit into your womanhood. A startled scream erupted from your mouth. 

"A-A-Ayato," the pained voice that held a cringe called. Ayato remembered it was your voice; your body. He didn't remove his fangs, instead he grinded his tongue against your clit. Pleasure replaced the pain.

Your body became overwhelmed and you released. A small cry left your lips. Ayato removed his fangs from your womanhood and licked the blood. He kissed the placed that were penetrated by his fangs; his way of an apology. 

"Mhmm," Ayato hummed and peaked over your costume. "You tasted wonderful, especially when your sweet blood mixed with your cum," he teased with a smirk and wink.

Ayato enjoyed your reaction to his statement. Your hair had become disheveled and coated with sweat stuck to your forehead. Your exposed chest raised and lowered; you tried to regain your breath. You were flustered and that pleased him. You averted your eyes from his gaze.

"(Y/N)," he chimed. His eyes narrowed at you and he locked your eyes. "What else do you want me to do this beautifully, lewd body of yours?" Ayato asked and his hand rummed against your womanhood. 

Your face became more vibrant at his words and actions. "F-finger.. m-me," you whispered. You leaned forward and rested on your elbows. He nodded his head and placed his head between your thighs.

Ayato massaged your clit with his three fingers. His face pressed into your inner thigh, he kissed and licked it. His middle finger circled your entrance and pushed into you. A low moan escaped your mouth and you threw your head back. Ayato's ring finger joined his middle one. He turned his hand where his palm face upward. His two fingers moved in the, 'come hithere' motion.

The pace of his fingers drove you insane. Fast, slow, no movement, and a scissor like motion. Ayato bit into the sensitive skin of your inner thigh and he quickened his movement. Your breath hitched and he released a muffled groan. Your legs twitched and you released for the second time.

He removed his fingers from your womanhood and flashed them to you. He rubbed his fingers together and spread them apart; the substance streched. Ayato gazed into your eyes and sucked his fingers clean with low groans.

"Ayato," you spoke without a stutter, it impressed him. "L-let me please y-you too.." You began and trailed off into a mumble. So much for the no stutter. Ayato smirked and nodded; this bold side of you intrigued him.

You raised up and sat at somewhat eye level with Ayato. You placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on his knee. You leaned inward and gently kissed his lips. A small thud sounded; you had gently pushed him onto his back. Your lips collided once more, but with more passion and need. 

Your hands unbuttoned the buttons to his shirt. Delicate fingers grazed his cold skin; he admired your hands. Your plam pushed into his stomach muscles and trailed south. You nervously unbuttoned his pants, Ayato watched you like a predator to its prey. That's it, you're the prey.

You pulled down his pants and underwear; barely. Ayato's breath stopped for a fraction of a second. You grabbed his erect member, awkwardly. This wasn't normal, at least not for you. The hand that didn't grip his member glided across his torso. You gently squeezed his member and pumped your hand in a new motion.

Ayato closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows. He intended to focus on the pleasure. A thought crossed your mind, but you hesitated. 'S-should I.. kiss it....?' After your mental contemplation you followed your thoughts. 

You kissed the tip of his member. An automatic, uncontrolled reaction followed your action. Ayato placed his hand on your head and tangled itself into your hair. 'He likes this, I suppose,' you thought. Then kissed down the length of his member. You licked up his shaft and swirled your tongue around the tip.

Ayato released a groan and pulled your hair further into him. You mouth engulfed around his shaft. You intently watched his face and reactions. A wide blush covered your cheeks. You squeezed your eyes closed and engulfed more of his length.

Ayato thrusted into your mouth, you slightly gagged. Ayato covered his face with his elbow and pulld your hair more. Your mouth warm and wet mouth squeezed arounf his shaft. He needed to release, but released sooner than he anticipated. He shot into your mouth and some spilled from your mouth. He peaked at you from behind his elbow with one eye open and a shit eating grin. You removed your mouth from his manhood and averted his gaze. 

"Get onto all fours, now," he commanded. You obeyed and placed your hands in front of you and your knees on the matress. "Good girl, you give me a nice view," he chuckled. He grinned at the way you pressed your face into the mattress in embarrassment. He admired your ass and womanhood. He grazed his fingers over your womanhood, it earned a loud, needy moan from you.

Ayato reeled his hand back and swung it forward. Smack! The sound echoed off the walls. A gasp escaped your lips and you buried your face futher into the sheets. A nice, large, red hand print remained on your butt. Ayato rubbed the hand print in a gentle motion. 

Smack! He smacked your other butt cheek. You held a steel grip onto the sheets. A muffled sound filled the room. Ayato grinned and repeatedly continued his actions. 

"A-Ayato," you begged. Your body became too needy, you needed him. 

"Hmm?" He hummed, he stopped his actions entirely. 

"Ple-ase," you whined.

"Please, what?" He teased.

"T-take me," you begged.

Without another word, or hesitation, he thrusted his shaft into you. His nails gripped into your hip, a bruise started to form. Ayato entangled his hands into your hair and yanked your head back.

"Does this," he grunted, "feel good?" He asked, in a cocky tone.

"Y-yes," you gasped when his hand rubbed your clit.

Ayato pushed his body more into yours and pulled your head futher back. He straightened both you bodies and pounded into you harder. Groans and heavy breaths left his mouth and nose. Your mouth hung open and you moaned. 

"D-damn, you're tight," he grunted It had been a long time since you'd been intimate with someone. His fingers rubbed your clit harder and pinched it. You squeaked and gripped his hand. 

Ayato pounded into you at an inhuman speed. You both neared your release. He licked the shell of your neck then bit into it. You released the moment his fangs broke your skin. "A-Ayato!" You cried his name loudly. He groaned and released when your walls tightened around his member.

Ayato detached his hand from your hair and his fangs from your skin. You collapsed onto your bed and he pulled out of you. Ayato laid beside you and snuggled into your body. You heaved and rested your head against his chest.

Your costumes were ruined, but Halloween was now over. Halloween is your favorite holiday, especially now.

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? I feel like the beginning and middle were strong, but nearing the end it kinda feels like it dropped. Who knows..
> 
> Anyways, I'm sory for not updating sooner! My classes have kicked my butt. 
> 
> Also, I should've went to sleep three hours ago; but I wanted to be a little productive! :)
> 
> Give feed back!


End file.
